The Last Mission
by lauren1379
Summary: Bella is not who she has let on to be to the Cullens.She is on a mission, her last mission. Who does she work for? what has Jasper got to do with it? so many questions to answer Bella/Jasper M rated for swearing and many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Hey, I had this pop in my head and it's been buggin' the shit outta me. Quite frankly it's been distractin' me from completin' chap 16 of Lethiferous, so I thought I'd get out of my head and up here to see what you guys all think of it. Although Lethiferous will be my main focus, I will see how I go with this one too dependin' on the response from you lot and what you think of the plot.

Miss S Meyer is the owner of all rights associated with Twilight.

**The Last Mission**

chapter one-

**B e l l a **

Today is my eighteenth birthday and yeah I guess I should be happy but my fellow Arel's and I know the proverbial shit will be flying high tonight. Aside from that it isn't like this is my first eighteenth birthday. You may be thinking how is this possible? That you shall find out my friends but all in good time.

Right know I Bella Swan, am currently awaiting the arrival of one of the Demeritorious to pick me up to take me to my party. Edward should be here any minute. No matter how many missions I have been on and no matter my real age, my nerves are wrecked right before the action begins. I take deep breaths to find my strength and get in the right mind set. If I fail tonight it will not turn out well for my Armored. All of our efforts would be for nothing.

The Demeritorious are the guilty parties in this mission. My Armored is the one I guard and need to help. In this case it is even more important for me, this is my last mission. The end of my road if I fail. Not only will I not phoenix but I will be failing my love, I will never get the chance to be with my soul-synch.

"**B, we've run into a problem sug, we're goin' to be late."**

"**Okay C, just keep me posted sweetie."**

"**Will do B, P said to stall as much as you can. I know it's not goin' to be easy sug, we don't know what starts it. Fuck, I wish you had a chance to practice first."**

"**C, how many times have I needed to use it on the eighteenth year, it may be the first day but I'll be fine. I won't be as fuckin' useless as I was when that dickscum James attacked. Stop worrying, my nerves are fried already you'll just make it worse. Edwards here now so I gotta go, you fuckers make me trip enough as it is and I have enough to deal with. Love you both, see you soon."**

"**Pay better attention and you won't keep fallin' sug. We're pushin' the peddle. ETA should be half hour to forty minutes and love you too."**

That was my fellow Arel, don't worry no one could hear that chat. We all have links or airwaves that we can connect through. It's like having Skype in your head, we can even conference call when we like to. Fuck I can't stand this numbskull prick. Yes, Edward is my boyfriend but trust me that is purely a cover on my part. One that would be unnecessary if not for the two main Demeritorious. It is their deeds that have caused this latest debacle.

"**Hello love, are you ready to go?"**

"**Yes Edward, I hope you and Alice haven't over done things."**

"**Are you okay love?"**

"**Fine Edward, you know I didn't want this party"**

"**Bella, would you really deny Alice her fun?"**

"**No. Come on lets go."**

The drive to the Cullens was spent in silence while I was imagining all the different outcomes that could occur tonight. Charlie knew this was my last night with him. We didn't really have much chance to build a friendship, which is fine, he's not my parent. I actually don't have a father. Charlie is a Charoum. He is one who guards and listens. He is a cover and surveillance aide. Renee did give birth to me but is not my mother. Arels don't have parents we have Custodians. That is what Renee is.

We arrived at the Cullens. I could see Alice on her way, bouncing off the porch steps with that stupid fake ass smile on her Shih Tzu fucking face. Yeah I often compare people that I hate to breeds of dogs. Alice appears all cute, fluffy, she's all bouncy and hyper but she will take a snap at you when your back is turned and she fucking shits you. Shih Tzu's have very similar traits to Alice.

She came and screeched in her high pitched nail on the chalk board cringe worthy voice, calling out my name repeatedly for no fucking good reason other than her pathetic need for drama and attention. We entered the house where I was greeted kindly by all but the Pit-Bull. Don't get me wrong, a part of me likes Rosalie but she is a feisty mean bitch. She is also fiercely protective and loyal.

I must not have been keeping a careful lock of my emotions while Alice was bugging me because Jasper was giving me a questionable look and sent me curiosity. I just shook my head at him. Edward may have been able to limit our physical contact but Jasper and I had learnt to communicate through our feelings. When Edward would insult and belittle me and my intelligence, Jasper would let me know he didn't agree and often sent me his anger, love and protectiveness. When I heard Alice control him, I'd let him feel defiance and my anger towards her.

I was getting tired of listening to Alice so I decided to send Jasper some lust and when he made eye contact with me I added mischief and flicked my eyes to Emmett. He sent back reluctance. I sent him persuasion and won the battle. Emmett started to breathe a little heavy and shifted uncomfortably moving to stand behind Rosalie whispering something in her ear to which she replied with a very evil looking scowl.

"**Emmett that is vile. How could you even think that stuff?"**

"**If you don't like it stay outta my head Edwiener"**

"**Come on Bella it's time to open your presents"**

"**Alice, I told you I didn't want anything. I agreed to the party, that was the condition. You get the party if you don't get gifts."**

"**Oh come on Bella you only turn eighteen once, right?"**

"**Fine Alice."**

Things went on as per usual shit that can only be expected when one has to put on all that is a pleasant façade while a dwarf dildo pushes stupid unwanted gifts in your face while she's makin' your ears want to bleed just by hearin' her pig squealin' voice. That was until I had come to the gift that was from the manipulative mind molesters' and midget moles' present. It would be theirs that instigated was to be Jaspers' and/ or my demise. Those two cum-mongers had set it up perfectly; well it would've been perfect, if not for my judgement and them not bein' an Arelian.

As I was embarkin' on openein' the gift I had sliced my fuckin' finger on the wrapper. One single drop of blood Cockward has his ammunition to throw at Jasper. Midget maggot was all smiles, just waitin' to step in and play her part in drivin' the nail in Jaspers stability coffin.

It was time for me to show my true colours, and I do mean colours. I had to step in and put a stop to their plan and let the family know that they're not the only ones that can do neat tricks. This will be fun.

I noticed the instant I had felt the pain of the cut Jasper had ceased to breathe. Ed-arse-wipes eyes had turned onyx and he threw all his thirst at Jasper. Jasper had stepped toward him. Him not me, and went to stop his attack on me. Edward was about to halt Jasper's approach, makin' it seem like he was the on e protectin' me. That was until my colours surrounded the family and halted Edfarts moves along with all but Jasper and myself. Right as my colour spread through the room the front and back doors flew open.

**J a s p e r **

I fuckin' hate this life. I miss my real family. I am really startin' to hate my wife. Mates can't hate their mates and to be honest I think I've always known Ali wasn't my true mate. I had felt the bonds and emotions comin' from true mated couples for well over a hundred years, what I felt for Ali and what she felt for me was nothin' close to what a true mate feels for the other. I have felt that bond for another within myself, that all-consumin'love and devotion. I felt it when I saw her lyin' on that floor of that ballet studio. I wanted to rage at her as soon as I was done rippin' that fucker apart. I wanted to tear Eddie a new one for darin' to stop her change, on the other hand I also didn't want some other fuckin' jizzwads venom runnin' through her veins. No, it was to be mine. She was my mate not James's and certainly not fuckin' Edwards. That fuckin' ass knew too. He'd rub it in every chance he got whenever we were alone. I had a plan though, I just could go makin' a final decision or thinkin' anythin' bout it. That would only give these two ass-juice-guzzlers warnin'. I had called my brother and sister and set it all up. Tonight somethin' had to be done. I can't stand a moment longer without holdin' my Balla in my arms. I knew the second my eyes saw her that she was my everythin'. Those two had played on my fears somethin' fierce. First it was that, there was the chance I'd drain her. Always makin' sure we were never in close contact with each other and that was there reasonin'. Bella Jasper's not safe to be round; he's the newest to our way of feedin'. Fuckin' please, I have more control with blood than daddy-doc-drinks-a-deer. I have changed hundreds of humans into vampires far fuckin' more than him. Slip ups, not the one of em did I `slip' I was fuckin' wantin' a real meal. Why have the placebo when you can have the real thin'. Weak, I'm not fuckin' weak when satisfied and replenished with the natural source. Do yah take the fake and synthetic substance that doesn't do shit for yah other than stop yah from bein' a comatose vamp or do take what fills every need and desire that a meal should consist of. I'd rather have what will truly save my ass if a fight were to come.

Bella was on my mind constantly, I had to store all thoughts Bella in a reserve part of my Brain so that fuckhead find it though. Not too much longer now. I had already had Char go shoppin' to get everythin' my girl would need once we arrived. I had my stuff packed and a few thin' packed mysterious minx. Yeah I've known from the start that she is hidin' somethin', she's a whole bag of goodies and I can't wait to open it too see what's inside. She gives me glimpses every now and then. Like when she'd sent me some confusion and flick her eyes to Carlisle when he is in the middle of buggin' her with one of his many theories and she is just bored, I'd sent him the confusion, he's stall mid speech while Bella would kindly thank him for the chat and make a dash for the door. Or when Rose was bein' super bitchy with Bella. I'd get a wave of attraction, from Bella, she'd secretly get me to pass it to Rose ultimately havin' Rose debate her sexual preference, which only added to her bitchiness toward Bella cause she was so confused as to whether she' hated her or wanted to fuck her. After the disgusted look appeared on Roses face, she'd storm off in a huff. Bella and I would always struggle to hold our humour in so we wouldn't let the others in on our game. It was all we had that was ours.

We were in the lounge room. Bella had just been passed the gift from the

Twisticated dick banks. She nicked her finger, no biggy. I held my breath, not that her aroma bothered me, not in I-wanna-drain-yah-sense anyway. More like I wanna lavish yah body and show yah how things yah never dreamed of sense. All of a sudden I was overwhelmed by the cravin' for blood so strong it made venom pool and I would have bitten into a sewer rat had there been one here to sample. I was smarter than that though and I knew the only thin' that was available to get a drop from was her, my Bella. There was no fuckin' way I'd take from her, not till I give her the Vreodata-Durata muste. {Ever-lasting bite.} I knew it was that fuckin'skeet-feltchin'-she-male that had emitted it. I didn't think, I just lunged at him with one thought on my mind. My Bella's safety, which was all I cared for. I'd move hell and high water to keep her safe and I would kill any fucker that posed a threat to her, especially tonight. I have waited far too long to have her safe in my arms.

I didn't get to him though. As I lunged at him, there was a magnificent magenta coloured sphere that covered Bella and I. I looked to the family, Carlisle, Esme. Emmett and Rose all had a different colour surroundin' em, which I could only describe as the shade of a summer sunset. Alice and Edward were covered in almost translucent orbs that would flash with black or grey shades. It all happened within seconds and I was tense waitin' for an attack from whatever force had created this. I was near panicked for Bella's safety. We were locked in the same sphere together and I was standin' in front of her growlin' as the doors burst open, I was ready to die if need be to keep my angel alive. Bella came to stand directly in front of me and put both her hands on my cheeks. In my peripheral vision I noticed that the intruders were no foe, it was my brother and sister. Peters' sixth sense must be in perfect form at the moment, there arrival couldn't 'ave been better timed. Bella drew my attention back to her as she started to speak.

"**My Jasper, Please stay calm. It is me who put the colour up to guard us. I will explain everythin' to yah. Do yah think yah can stay calm? Peter and Char are here to help us get away. I know Edward pushed all that thirst to yah sug, I know yah were goin' for him. I'm sorry but your wife is involved in this plot to destroy you as well, the two of them have set this up. But they are not our main threat right at this moment and we need to get outta here as soon as we explain what's goin' on to The rest of the Cullens, bar limp-dick-war and little-miss-devoid-of-tits."**

"**Bella. How?"**

"**My Lover, I am not human. Well, not really. We are Arelian. Peter and Char are now evolved to be both vampire and Arel's. This is my last mission. After this I will cease to exist here and above. My time of existence will be done."**

"**No Bella, Yah can't die. What are yah talkin' bout darlin'? I can't fuckin' lose yah now."**

"**Don't stress, yah didn't let me finish honey. I need to evolve too. Jasper you didn't damn Peter and Char you saved em. That is what needs to be done with me too. There is a lot to explain and we should do it right away and with the Cullens. My energy will drain if I leave them under the orbs. I should be able to keep the buttmunchers under for a bit but this is my first time usin' my ability since my re-birth."**

"**Okay. Will explain the re-birth later on to me."**

"**Of course I will. You are my soul-synch Jasper. I have to answer you. I cannot unwillin' or untruthful to yah honey. It is imposable for either soul-synch to be anythin' other than 100% true to the other."**

"**So, what is a soul-synch?"**

"**A true soul mate. The essence to each other. The one whose soul is synchronised to you're soul, perfect match in every way."**

I couldn't fuckin' help the massive smile that graced my face at her words. I was speechless, which was a good thin' cause I could feel her energy depletin' the longer we stood there talkin'. And it was apparently important to keep Edward and Alice under the orb. So the sooner we get answers, the sooner I can get outta here with my Bella, my brother and sister, I think. I don't know what they are. What the fuck kinda world 'ave I just joined?

**A/N- Okay, so let me hear it, what'd ya think? Should I keep goin' with it? Just in case ya'd like to know the language Jasper was speakin' when he said Ever-lasting bite is Romanian. If I do keep goin' with it and I reckon I will chap's will be longer than this one. **

**Lauren xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you all so much for your reviews. I honestly didn't expect so much response to generate from it. I am pleased to let you all know that I am continuing with it but updates won't be as frequent as Lethiferous. Still I am hoping to post at least once every two weeks. I find that I update for Lethiferous once a week unless I am having a good flow of creative juices going, then I'll update with two.

JaspersSweetie, the magnificent creator of Forever My Queen, has allowed her Major Whitlock to send me a personal letter with some incentive to get those juices flowing. That man sure can get a gal blushin', let me tell ya. He's been whisperin' sweet nothin's and nibblin' away at my ear whenever I was in need of inspiration. So you can thank him by goin' to check out what he and his crew have been up to in their journey and how they are dealin' with all the twists and fuckery that they are goin' through and review to let them know how ya think their goin'. I may need to send my own letter back to Major Whitlock through JaspersSweetie, expressin' my many thanks for him allowin' himself to be my muse.

Miss S Meyer is the owner and creator of all things twilight related. Although she may own Jasper, she can't have my fantasies of him. She stuck him with Alice. {Stupid} I now have him with Bella and to me, I am Bella. {I look better in my head.} I maybe a little crazy but what kind of story would it be without a little psychosis. Crazy people think up crazy shit and you like to read it.

Please review and let me know what ya thinkin'

Lauren.

**The Last Mission **

**Chapter two**

**B**** E**** L**** L ****A **

Jasper had taken what I had told him so far quite well, which wasn't much really. As I told him bout him bein' my soul-synch, he had the most breathtakin' smile adorn his face. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. What can I say, when you're as old as I am and you've had to die a virgin eight times already, your mind would conjure up wicked thoughts too if you were standing' in front of a creature as sexy as Jasper.

After shakin' free my less than pure fantasies, I lowered my colors from Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"**What the fuck was that?**"

"**Ya will all get ya answers Emmett. Can y`all take a seat so my fellow Arel and I can explain."**

"**Bella dear, was that you that did that to us?"**

"**Yes Esme, it was. I promise I will explain everythin' I can."**

"**Why have you not released Edward and Alice?"**

"**Carlisle please, take a seat and I will tell ya."**

"**You are talking different now. Why?"**

"**Rose, I no longer have to act like little miss prim and proper. This is me, the real me."**

They all finally sat their asses down and shut up. Peter and Char came to flank me, which received raised brows and curious looks from em all. Jasper was frownin', most likely tryin' to work out how I would know em both and what I could possibly be bout to tell em.

"**Okay, well I guess I should start by tellin' y`all I am not human. I am an Arel; which stands for Archs' Retribution, Execution Legion. My name is Bella not Isabella Swan. We don't have surnames until we synchronize with our soul-synch by performin' the divine union. That Jasper, is really why Peter took your name, Whitlock. He had no surname and as he loves ya as a brother and as his sire, he wanted to take yours. It is his way to show ya his appreciation for his continued existence and Chars'. They had already died and phoenix`d eight times. Many of the stories and myths as you well know originate from truth. The phoenix and re-incarnation are derived from tellin' of the Arelian re-birth, as is the feline havin' nine lives. Though, it is misinterpreted immensely. We do not rise from the ashes as the mythical creature does, it is a term we use for risin' from death before bein' reborn to our custodian, who is our incubator and caretaker as we mature and grow. We can only phoenix eight times and can only have nine lives. This is my last mission and my Armored is Jasper. My mission is to guard and protect him at all costs includin' my life, I have died twice already for him, the first bein' for him to escape Maria with Peter. That was my seventh death. My last one was when I tried to intercept Alice on her path to get Jasper in her clutches in Philadelphia. Our main enemy had a spy in our legion and therefore had knowledge of our plan. I was detained by em and eventually killed." **

"**Who are the enemy Bella? I'll kick their ass's sis."**

"**Thanks Emmett. I wish it was that easy sug."**

"**See we Arel, are angels that have chosen to fall, to fight those who chose to fall for evil. They are ****Abaddons' legion. We call them `Shits'. Satans' Horde In Treacherous Sin. They are our main concern in our mission and our lives. Our superiors, the Archangels, are namely Michael and Gabriel. Michael in Hebrew means `He who is equal to God' In some ways he is. There are many Gods but only one Creator. Only the Archs truly know the Creator. Michael is the Arch Angel of battle and is often depicted as the Commander, who holds in his right hand a spear, which he attacks Satan with. We Arel are his spear.**

**Gabriel in Hebrew means `The Might of God'. He is the messenger of the mysteries of our Creator. But, he can be an enigmatic SOB at times. He has been depicted holding a lantern of lighted taper in his right hand and in his left a mirror of green jasper. Another of his Cryptic hints and a mystery deciphered by not just us, the Shits have also solved the clues." **

"**What have you deciphered from Gabriel, Bella?"**

"**Carlisle, it's not that hard to work it out when you have all the details. Jasper is my soul-synch. He is my everything; our souls are each other's match. I am, or I was a creature of light, my light was tapered when I chose to fall, to fight for the light. Jasper is my mirrored soul. A mirror made of jasper isn't so subtle. Jasper and I are our Creators weapon and hope. That was Gabriel's message." **

**"So, what are you saying that you and Jasper are to fight Abaddons' legion?"**

**"Yes Carlisle, I am. Along with our legion."**

**"But Bella what if you die sis? This is your last life isn't it?"**

**"Yeah Emmett, it is. If I die this time I will no longer exist."**

"**Aren't you just as vulnerable as a human Bella?"**

"**Yes Rosalie, I am. Apart from the use of my colors and being able to communicate with my comrades and Michael. My colors deplete my energy though, so they aren't that effective. That is how I was captured and killed last time. Peter and Char were elsewhere at the time dealin' with a bigger threat and couldn't get to me in time."**

"**So you died for Jasper twice already and you're willing to do it again?"**

"**She won't be dyin' for me again. I'll change ya Bella. These Shits, are they an immediate threat? What do they want with me?"**

"**Thank you Jasper, I will need to be changed. It's the only way I can fight effectively. As far as we know they aren't an immediate threat but due to Aro and Chelseas' gifts, we can't risk havin' our guys on the inside. It isn't just you they're after Jasper, they're after me too. Since they have deciphered Gabriel's clue, they have been actively tryin' to take me out. I don't think James was a coincidence but I can't be sure cause our blood is sweeter than that of humans. I am more appealin' to ya, though once bitten our bodies' send of a chemical into our bloodstream that will help you stop from drainin' us dry. That is why ya stopped suckin' on Peter when ya were feedin' from him and that is why quite a few have taken on vampirism. Aro, Caius, and Maria are the main concern though, there are a few others that have been turned but most just did it so they didn't cease to exist on their ninth life. We have a legion of seven Vamp`d Arelian, I will be the ninth. One of ours is endurin' the change as we speak. They have their own missions but will be called upon when needed. My group consists of myself, Peter, Char and Garrett. Garrett is seein' to the change of his mate Azaria." **

"**Okay, say we do believe this Isabella, why have you still got Edward and Alice trapped?"**

"**Well Carlisle, I have them trapped cause they are Demitorious. They have conspired against Jasper and myself."**

"**How so?"**

"**Carlisle contrary to what ya think, the sun does not shine outta those rodent-rectums. Alice knew that I would cut myself and they had it planned that Edward would throw his desire for my blood at Jasper, Jasper was not goin' for me. He was tryin' to stop Edward from harmin' me. Edward was goin' to blame the attack on Jasper."**

"**Edward loves you Bella, why on earth would you think he would do such a thing and what reason would Alice have to bring that upon her mate?"**

"**Carlisle, Jasper is not her mate and she knows full well he isn't hers, he is her ken doll and her very own vibrater that don't need batteries. As for Edward he doesn't love me, the boy likes to have me to try to control. He is attracted and intrigued by silence, I am a project for him to work out and let's not forget that the call to my blood is stronger for him than is for the rest of you. My best guess would be that after the James incident, he is findin' it much harder to resist the Bella buffet of vampish delight and he is lookin' for an excuse to get away without seemin' like he is weak. Who better to blame than the one y`all think is weak cause y`all believe Alices' bullshit bout Jasper bein' so incompetent of resistin' human blood."**

"**They wouldn't do that Bella" **

I was getting' really pissed at Carlisle at this point. Why couldn't he see that those two were controllin' and fuckin' manipulative. Jesus bloody Christ, the man is stupid for someone that is over three hundred years old. I was in need of a cigarette. Peter passed me one and lit it for me while I took in some calmin' draws of it, I noticed them lookin' at me like I'd just grown a third fuckin' nipple that sang somethin' from Miley Cirus. All except for Jasper who got up and also took a cigarette from Peter and lit it up. Once I had calmed my anger a tad bit I continued my conversation.

"**Carlisle, I just explained to ya that they are manipulative and controllin'. I don't know how to explain it any easier for ya to understand. Maybe it makes them feel more powerful to have control over someone and to make one feel of less worth than them. They have led y`all to believe that Jasper is weak in his desire for blood and y`all just took their word for it cause of a vision from Alice or a thought that Edward said he heard from Jaspers' thoughts, not once givin' Jasper the credit let alone the chance to speak his own disbelief in their conclusions of him goin' to drain some fucker dry. Ya'd just shut him down by ya lack of trust in him and ya ever faithful trust in those two. Ya know he's an empath and can feel all ya disappointment, disgust and lack of faith in him. How beat down and fuckin' hopeless would ya feel after havin' ya own family feel that bout ya Carlisle? How would ya feel if that were how ya own family felt toward ya `self?**

"**We don't feel like that toward Jasper, Bella."**

"**Carlisle don't lie to her, I can feel it even know as ya speak that ya don't trust me. I have felt ya disappointment in me every time they'd say I was goin' to kill someone and I know ya don't feel for me as ya do for them. Ya don't see me as ya own child like ya do the others and that's fine, I get that ya fear who I am cause of my reputation in the south and what I've done. But I've had it, I'm done with tryin' to live up to what ya want from me cause nothin' is good enough, I'll never be like Edward and I'm glad cause he's a fuckin pansy ass daddies boy. And Carlisle if ya ever speak to Bella out of line again I won't hesitate to rip ya apart."**

**P****E****T****E****R **

I was fuckin' happy as a pig in shit at Miss B servin' Dr-fakepire a dose of her brand of verbal candour and this is her placid. Carlisle was a stupid man; he just couldn't except that his golden child could possibly do wrong. I found myself smilin' like the fuckin' idiot when Jasper had stood up for himself. For over fifty years he had taken their shit. He was and still is the most feared vampire. These fucking tosser's have tried to turn him into a fuckin' pussy, makin' him suppress his true self. Bein' the Major is a massive part of him and a part he should be fuckin' proud of. He shouldn't despise what he is or who he is. He needs to embrace his true nature, feedin' from his natural source. It's bout fuckin' balance. Yeah sure in the south he could be a true prick but it was bout survival back then for him, kill or be killed, dominate or be dominated. He still hated havin' to do what he did and first chance he had to escape that way of life he took it without lookin' back, he even went further to try and atone for his sins by livin' the way of the Cullens, no matter how fuckin' miserable it has made him.

Pure fuckin' delight ran through me as Jasper threatened Carlisle for talkin' to Bella uncouthly. I was finally seein' a glimpse of the man I used to know, the Major that he was born or reborn to be. His voice deadly calm, eyes pitch black and his body exudin' authority. Jasper was born to be a leader.

The message from Gabriel was simple enough for me to understand. Jasper and Bella are our hope, our weapon against Abaddons' legion. Together they will be stronger, hopefully strong enough to defeat whatever may be thrown our way. Jasper was my superior in the southern wars but Bella has always been my superior, so this will be a very interestin' journey. I know Major is used to me only takin' orders from him but as an Arel, Bellas' order is above his. It will be a bumpy road ahead. As much as they are soul-synchs, they're both very fuckin' stubborn and they are both leaders. The only one Bella has ever answered to is Michael. Gabriel and the other Archs don't even hold rank over her. Gabriel is like the annoyin' big brother to her, they have a love hate relationship. Gabriel gets pissed at her for not obeyin' him and she'll flip him the finger and cuss like a sailor just to piss him off more. The more risk she took with her life and the closer it came to her last, the more he would order her not to be so reckless with it. He loves her so much and fears that Bella will risk her existence to save Jasper. He is right to fear that cause she would, she loves him more than what can ever be described and would do whatever it takes to keep him safe, to keep him from Abaddon.

When I returned to get him away from Maria, it was a now or never situation. Maria had planned to cross his soul over to be devoted to the dark side. I'm not talkin' bout killin' him. She had been workin' him so far into the deepest pits of his self that there was hardly any of himself left, he was holdin' on to any hope of a better life, by the thinnest thread. She knew that just a little more of a push, by way of starvation and emotional torture and he would give in and commit acts beyond forgiveness from the creator. Abaddon would then be free to own him and his soul he would have remained dark for eternity. Bella gladly stepped in front of Maria to act as a distraction so we could escape. She knew Maria couldn't pass up the opportunity to torture and kill her. The blood feud between the two was too strong for Maria to let anything other than the pain she'd cause Bella cross her mind, so all thought of Jasper and the bigger picture had left Maria's thoughts and Jasper and I got away. We laid low travelin' while Bella Phoenix'd, and her body matured again. Nineteen years, we stayed under the radar or so we thought. Jasper had left Char and I and he had headed to Philadelphia. We had Bella keep track of him and when she received the warnin' of what Alice was goin' to do, Bella was goin' to head in and get to Jasper first. There was no way she wanted her man in the clutches of such a manipulative bitch. She was pissed and I figure she was so focused in tryin' to get to him she didn't realize she was bein' followed till it was too late. We lost all contact with her after hearin' her cries for us to just keep watch over him, keep him safe and that she'd make contact when she could.

Eighteen years ago we heard the very first baby cries come through. We had never been so fuckin' happy to hear a baby cry. It had been nearly fifty years since we had heard her last cries of pain and pleadin' for us to stay on our mission to keep Jasper safe. We feared that we'd lost her forever. I have no doubt we will again if she isn't vamp'd soon.

The bonds between Char, Jasper and myself, are strong due to the venom that flows through us. He is my sire but more than that he is my brother and he was the baby I saw born. The boy I watched grow to a man. A soldier, evolve into a leader.

The dynamics of our relationship are pretty fucked up. Yes, he is in a sense my father due to bein' sired by him but on the other hand I've watch over him since he was born. I decided long ago that I'd go for the middle ground and we'd be brothers. I know Jasper better than he knows himself sometimes and I know he is just waitin' to get me alone so he can rip me a new one. He is pissed with me for keepin' this from him. I don't blame him but, Bella gave me orders and I can't disobey her. When he was finished with his threat to Carlisle he turned to me with that spine chillin' cold fuckin' look. Well, I guess he doesn't care to leave it till we're alone, fuck me. In two seconds flat he had me by my throat, his face inches from mine as he spoke in his deadly calm tone, that said to me he was definitely Major'd up. He was not bout to change anytime soon. He was emittin' betrayal and so much anger that it was makin' Bella shake.

"**Peter, why the fuck did ya think it not fuckin' prudent that I be informed of this? Ya let her die for me, twice for fuck sake. Ya knew she was my mate, soul-synch. How the fuck could ya just let that happen? Why didn't ya fuckin' tell me ya asshole? I coulda done somethin' ya fuckin' dickhead. What were ya thinkin'?" **

"**Major, I had orders from Bella. She is my superior, even above ya `self. I'm sorry brother. Ya have to know, I'd never let her die, if I had the choice. I love her. She is my sister in all ways that matter but, she is my superior above all. I have to obey her. I love ya Major and I wanted to tell ya so many times, believe me I did but, I can't go against her orders. After she sacrificed herself to Maria and when she was taken in Philly, I even went above her to Michael to get her orders overruled. He and the Creator are the only ones that out rank her. They agreed with her, that at the time it was safer for you to remain without the knowledge of us due to your mental state and that with the Cullens you would at least gain some peace from the brutality you were used to. I'm sorry brother."**

"**Major, Peter is tellin' ya the truth. I gave him the orders. Many times he wanted to tell ya. If ya wish to place blame, then I suggest ya place it where it belongs, on me. Now let my Brother go."**

"**Why Bella? Why would ya sacrifice ya 'self to Maria for me?"**

"**Because I love ya Major, with all I am, I love ya. I would and I have walked through hell for ya."**

"**What the fuck Bella, is that where ya were? In fuckin' hell?"**

"**Stop roarin' at me Peter. And yes, I was. Don't ask me how they got me there cause I have no clue but Abaddon was mighty pleased with himself. It doesn't matter, what matters is that I am here now and this mission is still on until all the Shits are in hell where they belong."**

"**I'm sorry but are ya sayin' ya where literally in hell, Bella?"**

"**Yes Major"**

All of a sudden so much rage was discharged throughout the room and an almighty roar was released from Major that shattered the glass windows**. **Jasper was then right in Bellas' face holdin' her chin surprisingly gentle considerin' the fury still comin' from him. Bella was shakin' but refused to lose eye contact with him. She wasn't scared of him; it was the strength of his emotions her body couldn't cope with. His eyes were darker than I'd ever seen and his voice held more emotion than I'd ever heard from him as Major. It was anger mixed with awe and love as well as disbelief. We could feel it all comin' from him. He couldn't believe someone could love him like she does and that she would and has been to hell and back for him.

"**You will never risk ya 'self again Bella. Why would ya do that? Fuck Bella, hell?"**

"**Yeah, hell. I can't make any promises Major, if I have to sacrifice myself again then so be it. Ya more important to me and to the mission. I would do it all again to keep ya safe but, I am hopin' that I won't need to. I want to be with ya Major, to finally have ya and hold ya instead of watchin' and protectin'. I want a forever with ya Jasper." **

"**When do ya want me to bite ya darlin'? I'd do it now if ya want. Either way it'll be soon with or without ya approval, I won't have ya dyin' again, I can't."**

"**Ya have my word; ya can do it when we get to my home, in Texas. I promise ya I will try to stay alive till then. But we'll need to leave soon. We still need to discuss if the rest of your family is with us or if they're stayin' here, my energy is drainin' and I will not have the shih tzu and her ass sniffer with us. I don't trust them."**

"**Okay, well let's see who's with us." **

That went better than I'd have expected with two hot heads. I guess Bella knew where Major was comin' from and maybe with any fuckin' luck she's realizin' that this is her last chance to be with him. If she loses this life, she loses all. I really fuckin' pray that he will make her see sense when it comes to her bein' reckless. Maybe if she sees what it'd do to him if he were to lose her, she'd be less willin' to be the sacrificial lamb.

I was lookin' forward to getting back on the road and back to Texas, it had been our favourite place as we watched that little blonde haired hazel eyed boy run amuck and give his mama grey hairs. We all loved Texas so it was decided that's where we'd go and base ourselves. Now we just gotta see who will be headin' to base with us. I got a feelin' the Doc won't like what Bella has to say next.

**A/N** – Well let me know what ya think and let me know what ya would like to see happen next.

Lauren.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Holy crap, I am just overwhelmed with the reviews from you all. I can believe you all love this so much. It just started as a nagging idea that wouldn't leave me be when I was typing out a chapter of Leth. I still don't have the path for this one mapped out yet but then again I don't with Leth either, I'm just enjoying travelling the path. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. Please review and let me know, cause I'll admit writing this story makes me shit scared. Crap I was the same with Leth and I still am with each chap I post and I just made my 500th review so I need to just grow a pair and get over the nerves, hey? I'm a dick head for being scared. Anyway please review. Thank you all so much. Your kind words are what has kept me going and what has given me that push to make it worth the effort you all put into reading both stories.

Miss S Meyer weaved her magic and created the magnificence that is Twilight and I don't own any of it regretfully. I do own two kiddies that are driving me insane with their arguments. A nine year old girl and a 14 year old boy in the house for a week together is not good.

**The Last Mission**

Chapter three

**Jaspers pov**

I was fuckin' pissed. I was pissed at Peter, my fuckin' brother. Fucker knew all this time. He knew and he fuckin' let her die. I don't give a fuck if God him fuckin' self ordered him to let her sacrifice herself for me to Satans' personal pussy and fuck me, Satan himself too. Who the fuck would do that, and for me? That was what I was pissed at Bella for. She was reckless and if she tries a stupid move now that I know what's been goin' on, I'll make her fuckin' think hell was easy. I was seethin' at Carlisle. Who the fuck does he think he is to be so fuckin' condescendin' toward Bella. Fuck him. I swear one more snide look toward Bella, just one wrong word in her direction and he's losin' a body part. Char was fuckin' smart at this point she was keepin' her fuckin' mouth shut. She could probably see my aura vibratin' with some fucked up dark and sinister tone due to my fury. I had already lost my shit with Peter but fuck was I holdin' back and he knew; he knew not to push me. Then Bella spoke up in his defence and I don't doubt that what they had both said was all true, I'm a fuckin' empath so I felt their honesty and that just pissed me off more. Who the fuck where these Archs and Arel and the fuckin' Creator? Well I guess he created my fuckin' balls too so I hope he can read thoughts cause right now I'm tellin' him or her or whatever the fuck it is, they can suck my balls if they think Bella is goin' to fuckin' die again. Her heart may stop but she ain't dyin'. Never again. These Shits are goin' to regret ever fuckin' with me and Bella. Gabriel had one thin' right, I am their fuckin' hope and they had better pray that she's the light cause I may not stop at the Shits, some fuckin' wings need to be plucked too. So fuckin' mighty, sittin' up there safe and comfy while she literally went through hell.

I was fumin' and stewin'all this while facin' my family. It had been less than a minute since Bella and I had come to an understandin' but I will be havin' a more in-depth discussion on this shit that I was currently fumin' over. Right now we had other shit to do. I can feel Bellas' energy drainin'. I could also feel defiance comin' from Carlisle. This will be just super fuckin' fun.

"**Right, I ain't goin' to pussy foot round here, y`all heard Bella, so ya need to decide if ya in or out. We don't have time to fuck round. Alice and Edward aren't comin' and I don't give a fuck what ya think bout it. There will be no negotiatin' with that decision. What will it be?"**

"**Now wait just minute Jasper, you can't seriously expect us to just take her word for it. How do we know she's not being deceitful? She's done nothing but obviously lie about who she is. I have known Edward for over a hundred years and never has he given me reason to doubt him."**

"**Listen, you fuckin' imbecile and listen well, cause I don't repeat myself. I don't owe ya anythin' and that includes provin' myself but if ya that fuckin' stupid, would ya be so kind as too fix ya sight upon the glowin' fuckin' orbs that I have surroundin' the shih tzu and her ass sniffer. If that isn't enough for ya Dr Dumbass, I don't know what is."**

"**How dare you speak to me that way in my house Bella? I allowed my…"**

I was on him before the next word could leave his mouth. I had held off, I was tryin' to halt the beast. I was swollowin' back the excess venom poolin' in my mouth. My rage was uncontrollable. I was on him; all I could see was an enemy. I sunk my teeth into his arm and tore away, rippin' at him, it gave way and fell to the floor so I aimed for his neck and bit hard. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear screamin'. I didn't know who it was and I didn't fuckin' care, all I wanted was to tear this fucker up and start a fire for his body to burn. I was already anticipatin' the crackles as the venom boiled, the smell so sweet and thick. I was salivating', I was fuckin' full of elation picturin' the p hue of purple smoke. That was until I was grabbed from round my waist and thrown away from my target. I got to my feet and was goin' back to my target when I smacked into a shimmerin' wall. What the fuck. I pounded my fists at it growlin' and snarlin'.

"**Would ya stop it Major, behave ya`self. As much as I can't stand that self righteous prick, ya really would hate ya 'self for killin' him; and think of Esme."**

All thoughts of murder and carnage were gone and I was suddenly overwhelmed with shame and loathin' at myself. She had been so close to me when I lost it. I could've hurt her. Fuck. I couldn't speak and I was still not myself. I was there locked in the very cage my beast is usually lookin' through, him lookin' on through my eyes. Now it was me lookin' through his. I was beggin' him to not hurt her, to just stop breathin'. I was yellin' for him to see that that is Bella. We love her.

I was close to tears as he was getting' closer to her. She didn't back away; she was starin' at us, keepin' eye contact the whole time. She didn't fear us, why would she when she's faced the devil; 'Please just back away from her'. I was so scared. He wasn't listening he was getting' closer, takin' in her luscious curves.

He got to her and surprised the crap outta me by gently placin' his palm on her cheek and started to purr. She nuzzled our palm and stepped in to him and he wrapped her in an embrace holdin' her head to his chest. Only then did he start to communicate with me. I wanted to be pissed at him but he had really done nothin wrong other than cage me.

'See Jasper we love her, not just you.'

'Well, ya coulda saved me the fuckin' heart attack asshole and let me know ya were in control of ya inner prick.'

'And what would be the fun in that; ya have had me locked up so fuckin' long. Apart from the talkin' with ya 'self, which is really us talkin' to ourselves, I have no other source of entertainment. Hearin' that little panic attack was fun.'

'Okay so now ya had ya fun, fuck off so I can be with Bella and take care of her, Major.'

'I don't fuckin' think so Jasper, we have shit to organize and there are these Shits that are a threat to our mate. By the way how the fuck did ya not see that she was ours? Ya dumb fuck.'

'I knew that I cared a lot for her but never got to be with her alone or for long. I don't know.'

'Ever stop to think that ya instincts are all fucked up cause of the pansy fur fuckin' diet ya got us on?'

'If it wasn't for that diet ya'd be free and fuckin' roamin' to do as ya please. God only knows what ya would've done.'

'Fuck, ya know what oh wise one; I wouldn't have dipped our fuckin' knob in that titless dwarf.'

'No just in every other female with a heart beat before sinkin' ya teeth in.'

'At least they'd look female; ya might as well have got a lad with the body she's got. I was shocked that it had a vag and not a chode.'

'Do ya have to be a prick all the time?'

'Do ya have to be a pansy ass mama's boy all the time?' Look, as much as I enjoy our little bondin' here Jasper, we need to take care of shit. Our Bella is drainin' energy and we still need to figure out who's goin' up against the Shits with us. Plus we're goin to most likely cop an ear full for ripping that fucker's arm and leg off. He's fuckin' lucky we were stopped Jasper, we will not tolerate anyone talking bout our mate like that.'

'Agreed Major, If ya hadn't noticed I was the one that initiated that attack, which brings me to ask, why the fuck did ya feel it necessary to rear ya ugly head fucker?'

'Cause I know ya wouldn't have torched his sorry ass and I had every intention too till the fuckin' gorilla and Captain fuckin' angel-ass decided to throw me off him, then our Bella threw her colour bubble over us.'

'So, what do we do now?

'Well, we got a precious and very fragile mate and I can be a rough round the edges so to speak, but on the other hand ya need me too so we can get this crap dealt with as fast as fuckin' possible. So we're goin' to fuckin' compromise. As long as ya can harden the fuck up, I'll try to be gentler. How does that sound to ya Jasper?'

'Okay I guess. So what, I can leave ya outta the cage and ya not goin' to go all crazy murderin' anythin' that tickles ya taste buds?'

'Nah, we got our mate now and she's the only thin' I care to taste if ya know what I mean.'

'Yeah well, I agree with ya on that too Major.'

'Alright then let's get the ball rollin' and get outta this bubble.'

With our inner monolog over and agreements made, we focused our full and undivided attention on our Bella. The purrin' had continued the entire time; we eased it back so we could assure Bella that it was safe to drop her colours.

"**Bella, I'm okay now. I won't hurt anyone darlin'."**

"**Are ya sure Major? I can hold up my colours round us longer but the one round the two butt-munchers is fadin' out. My energy is droppin'."**

"**I know sweetie, ya gunna have to drop at least the one round us."**

"**Okay, I'll do it but please try to refrain from lightin' a match on Carlisle. With any luck you've put the fear of God in him and he'll keep his stupid mouth shut now."**

"**He'd better, I'm sorry I lost it like that so close to ya Bella."**

"**Don't worry bout me Jasper, I've seen far worse than that."**

I placed my hand under her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips, wishin' I could make it more than a peck. I inhaled deep, takin' in her scent as she dropped her colours. I turned toward the family prepared for them to bitch at me only to hear Esme givin' Carlisle an ass chewin' while he was bein' put back in one piece. She must have been pissed cause she wasn't lickin' his wounds, she was coatin' her fingers in her venom and then roughly runnin' them over the area to seal it as he winced like the limp-dick he is.

I took hold of Bellas' hand and lead her back to the others. Once they noticed that we had rejoined them and silenced themselves I ask my previous question bout who'd be comin' and who was staying. This started a whole new row with Esme and Carlisle.

"**I am going with them Carlisle and I don't care what you decide to do"**

"**You will be staying with me Esme and that's all there is to it"**

"**No, I won't be; you need to pull your head out of your ass Carlisle because you can't see for shit. You need to open your eyes and see that Alice and Edward are not the leaders of this coven, yet you let them run it and I am fed up with it."**

"**I am the head of this family and I won't stand for it being torn apart by lies."**

"**Seems you've been doing a great job of it so far."**

"**What's that supposed to mean Esme? Have I not given you all what you have wanted? Have I not provided for you all? We always discuss things as a family and expect the same in this case too. It is unfair to Alice and Edward to be left out of this and not have a chance to defend these accusations made by Bella."**

"**Why, so you can just side with them no matter what, like always." **

I was distracted from their augment when Bella let go of my hand and walked to the other side of the living room. Her emotions were jumpin' from happiness to apprehension, defiance to anger and she was moving her hands like she was in a heated discussion with someone. I must have looked like a fuckwit with my head tilted in and brows creased in concentration as I tried to hear and feel who she may be talkin' with. I got nothin'; I was startin' to question her mental state as she grunted loud drawin' the attention to the others. Her anger and frustration increased. She was pissed.

"**No, I am not doin' it"**

"**Well, I guess ya can go back up there and let the all mightier fucker know I said no, Michael. I need people I can trust and I don't trust them."**

"**Easy for ya to say Michael, ya not the one who is on their last life and the moment my back is turned they'll be sure to take a fuckin' stab at it."**

"**Bella, are ya okay darlin'?"**

"**No."**

"**What's goin' on Bella?"**

All of a sudden there were feathers in my fuckin' face, Bella was blocked from my view and my front was way too close to the man's ass that was attached to the feathers. I jumped back and in defensive crouch on instinct and growled at him.

"**Hush child. **He said as he turned to me his wing slappin' me across the face. I was conflicted, shocked and I really wanted to see those feathers fuckin' fly. I could pluck each one, make quills out of em. I could get a good price on eBay for em.

'We should rip his wing off.'

'He is Archangel Michael, Major.'

'Jasper, he has upset our mate.'

'I don't like that either Major and if he slaps his fuckin' feathers at me like that again, he'll be featurin' on a float at the next gay mardi gras.'

'He might enjoy that; he is dressed in a toga.'

'Should I be disturbed that ya took note of his attire, Major?'

'Should I be disturbed that ya call it `attire'? Y`ave been hangin' with these deer drinkin' drones for too long, Jasper.'

Once again I had a wing slap me. I grabbed at it and yanked it hard only to be slapped by the other.

"**Stop it child."**

"**Stop hittin' me with ya fuckin' feathers and I won't grab at em."**

"**Will you pay attention and stop your internal debate about my attire and floats that you wish to stick me on."**

"**How did ya know that?"**

"**I can hear your mind child."**

"**Then I guess ya know if ya hit me again, y`all me the main display come March in New Orleans and then ya wings will be sold to the quill lovin' folk of America on eBay."**

"**Child, that is highly unlikely to happen. We have business to discuss."**

"**Stop callin' me child and why were ya upsettin' my Bella."**

"**You are my child but if you don't like me callin' you that, I will call you Jasper. I will stop hitting you if you focus on the matter at hand."**

"**What do mean he is your child Michael? Y`ave never called anyone your child."**

"**Bella, Jasper is my son. That is why I sent my best to watch over him. I wanted you to Armour him and keep him safe, he is my one pride and joy. I needed the best protection for him."**

"**No. No, My Father was Patrick Phillip Whitlock. Ya not my father."**

"**Jasper, I am son. I am so proud of you, as is your mother."**

"**Don't ya talk bout my mama. She loved my father; she would never have cheated on him."**

"**No, she wouldn't and she did love him. Jasper you are the eldest of three and there was a six year gap between you and your brother. Your mother and I met before she had met Patrick. I was called back and she believed I had died when she found out she was with child. It has never happened before or since. An arch has never loved a human in the manner in which I love your mother."**

"**I can't deal with this right now, sorry. We need to get movin', Bella is barely holdin' the bubble round those two so we need to go."**

"**Yes we do. That is why I have come; Bella is to rest while we travel so I will be taking guard while she rests."**

"**You're comin' with us Michael?"**

"**Yes Peter, I am and I will stay with you all most of the time until the end of this mission. Carlisle will also be coming with us and eventually Edward and Alice."**

"**I said no Michael; I can't lead an army into battle and babysit them at the same time. I will compromise with Carlisle as he is just blinded in his ways but the manipulatin' midget-mole and mind-molester can stay here."**

"**Bella, please don't fight me on this."**

"**No Michael. I can't deal with them. I have had to put up with them long enough. They will do everythin' they can think of to interfere with me and Jasper."**

"**Bella, why must you always challenge me?"**

"**It was once and it was absolutely worth it. She may have gotten to him but they didn't. I have always followed your command as long as it kept him safe and now ya won't me to compromise both of us by lettin' them tag along. I don't get it. Why? Why is it so important that they come?" **

"**Bella, for Chr...Crying out loud. We can discuss it later they are catching parts of this conversation, you are draining. We must go. They can stay here for now but I will return for them once you have been transformed, do you understand. I will not budge on this Bella."**

"**Fine; but I want an explanation Michael and not just bout them, all of it. I can't be expected to do what needs to be done with half the information."**

"**Alright Bella, I'm sorry but it was safer for Jasper that no one knew he was mine."**

"**I can understand that but do ya trust me so little after all that I have done for him, for y`all up there?"**

"**Please don't feel like that Bella. I didn't want to keep things from you, you know I love and trust you. Please don't feel that I have betrayed you. Bella, there is no one I trust more than you, why do you think it is you that I had watch over and protect my son?"**

Bella just stormed away from him. She came to stand by me; I wrapped my arm round her waist to hold her up as she was weakenin' rapidly. I was so fuckin' overloaded with all this crap that had just been dumped on me. I needed to push it all aside and get us the fuck outta here. I picked Bella up and told the others that we were leavin' and took off to my car. I placed Bella in the front passenger seat and then got in my side to set off. Peter and Char were right on my tail as I sped off. I had a million thoughts racin' through my mind. Major was just as fucked up as I was with what had happened back at the house. I looked over at my Bella, she was silent. She was hurt and pissed. I don't blame her, I was too. I was hurt my mama never told me that my pa wasn't my real pa. There were just so many thin's that didn't make any sense to me.

"**Do ya wanna talk bout it, Jasper?"**

"**I don't know Bella. I don't know where to even start."**

"**I'm sorry I never told ya who I was or that it took me so long to actually be seen by ya. I wanted to so many times but it was never the right time, it was never safe and I had to put ya safety above my own selfish wants."**

"**Baby I understand that. I'm not happy with some the way thin's have gone in the past and ya will not be givin' ya 'self over for me ever again Bella. I can't lose ya. I have loved ya since I first saw ya, did ya know that?"**

"**No, I didn't. I thought ya were still in love with Alice. I was scared that ya'd stay by her side and I'd fail in protectin' ya if ya'd have turned me away."**

"**Bella, I was plannin' on fuckin' kidnappin' ya tonight and gettin' ya away from him. I made Char get everythin' ya'd be needin' and set up a room for ya at their place. I had no idea that ya knew em both. I thought they were here to help me get ya outta there."**

"**Really? Wow, I guess we'd both reached breakin' point with Edward and Alice, ha?"**

"**Yeah, I was close to killin' em both. They've known that I loved ya from the first day ya arrived. They fuckin' tried everythin' to keep me from ya Bella."**

"**I know suga. If I had the physical strength I'd have done more but I didn't even get my colours till tonight. I couldn't do anythin'. All I could do is infiltrate the coven and I hated every minute I had to act like a love sick fool dependent on him. I hated not bein' able to tell ya how I felt and I was scared to let ya feel it. Anytime I was round ya it was hard, I'd want to be close to ya and let ya know how much I loved ya. I'd slip sometimes but I'd cover it be lookin' at Edward."**

"**All that love and longin' was for me; not him?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ya have been through so much for me Bella, I don't know where or how to even begin to thank you. When did ya first realize that we are each other's soul-synch?"**

"**From the moment ya were born I knew I loved ya but I didn't know that ya were my soul-synch till ya were nineteen. It was when ya were shot in battle. I felt the pain and knew it was ya that had been shot. I raced to ya as fast as I could. The pain in my chest at the thought of losin' ya was excruciatin' beyond what would be normal in any other case. It wasn't till I spoke to Char and Peter bout what I felt that I found out why I felt how I did. Peter knew from when ya were born that we would be synched. I acted as ya nurse. Ya were out cold for two days. It was pleasure and pain for me. I'd never been so close, to be able to touch ya till then but at the same time I knew I had to leave before ya woke and saw me."**

"**Ya said that was the first time ya close enough to touch, how far away where ya any other time?"**

"**Peter Char and I have been with ya on and off since ya birth. Ya could never see us when we were there because after we reach the eighteenth year our abilities expand. We don't have many. We have the communication link usually at all times. We each have our own unique gift such as Peters' intuition, Chars' Aura sight, which is actually so she can detect rotten souls. I can create coloured orbs round people, each colour has a purpose. I can block sound and sight or I can just imprison someone or shield myself and others from harm but as ya know I can't hold it for too long. Anyway the ability all Arel have until vamped is that we can camouflage ourselves. It takes years to master it with each new life so I can't do that yet. Other fallen can still sense us though so it really only hides us from the humans. I often thought ya were able to sense us near ya when ya were little. When ya were eight, ya mama left ya at home when ya brother was ill. Ya pa was on the fields workin', I remember ya were washin' down Shadow ya Mustang and ya kept lookin over ya shoulder where I was standin' and ya'd get this cute little crease between ya eyes frustrated that ya couldn't see what ya thought was someone there with ya. Ya'd be chattin' away to Shadow askin' if he got the tinglies on his back too."**

"**I wish I could remember all that. I know I had horses when I was human but it's all clouded. I barely remember what my mama looked like."**

"**I know Jasper. When we hit Texas I wanna drive."**

"**Okay, why?"**

"**Cause I have a surprise for ya."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Ya'll find out when I show ya cowboy."**

"**No fair."**

"**Trust me it is worth the wait Jasper. Now I need to get some rest. Michael just told me that the others have just left and he'll be joinin' us soon. He's havin a chat with Alice and Edward."**

"**Can ya hear their conversation?"**

"**No, it's not like that. Not like Edward hears stuff. We can only hear a direct thought to one another. They can only hear what I direct to them either one at a time or all of my squadron and Michael. When Gabriel makes contact I can converse with him too but I can't initiate it."**

"**Do ya get a head ache from it?"**

"**Nah, though I'm not really clumsy. When I have had falls it is usually Peter bein' a prick poppin' in my head outta nowhere scarin' me."**

"**Sounds like Peter. Ya need to sleep Bella, there's a blanket and pillows in the back do want em?"**

"**Yeah, I'll grab em. Why'd ya have em in the car?**

"**I told ya Bella, I was taken ya away tonight no matter what. Now get some rest I'll wake ya for breakfast.**

"**G'night Jasper."**

**"Night Bella." **

**A/N – **Well that was chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see happen next.

Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, I guess any of you that have read my a/n from my last chapter of Leth, now know the reasons for my delay in writing and posting for both stories. If you haven't, I had to go back on my chemo meds and they have knocked me around a bit. I am sorry it has taken me a while to get in the right headspace to write but I didn't want to just write any old bull shit for you guys. I want it to be the best it can be so, I hope this is worth the wait. I really am sorry for it taking so long, I have just been so tired and I sleep heaps due to the meds. I will try not to take too long with the next chap.

Thank you all for your reviews, they really give me the inspiration that I needed to keep going especially when I felt like shit. Thank you so very much.

Miss S Meyer owns it all. I own nudda, zilch, nothin'.

**The Last Mission**

Chapter four

**Michaels' pov**

My father finally granted me permission to see my son Jasper. I have seen him grow in his human life and I had witnessed what he had to go through over the years and it damn well near killed me, figuratively speaking of course. I can't die; Archs are forever living, angels are forever too except for the fallen. Arel can live nine lives and then they perish. It is the same for the Shits too but when they lose one of their lives they go to hell before their rebirth on earth.

I hated seeing Jasper go through all that he had to, to become the man he is today but it needed to happen and, I surely would have interfered had I been allowed to step foot on earth again. I love him and his mother with every fibre of my being and my father knew that I couldn't be with them at the time. It would be too much of a risk and I wouldn't have been able to do what needed to be done. I would have wrapt my little boy in cotton wool and sheltered him from the horrors that he has seen and will see. I never wanted this for him, I never planned to fall in love nor did I ever think that I would father a child. Fate is fickle. No one, not even my father, the Creator, knows what will be. It is forever changing, changing by choices made, paths that lead and paths that are followed. Everyone has free will; everyone has the right to choose. I made my choice; I fell in love and I fell hard. I still love her, I am still with her. She was pissed at me for not telling her who I was, what I was. She was ropeable at what I had allowed our baby boy to endure. She had died not long after Jasper went MIA; and I was there to meet her when she crossed over. I told her everything. She punched the crap out of me. I begged for forgiveness, I begged down on my knees, wings flapping, hands together kind of begging. She hit me some more. She joined the mission. She wants Marias' blood. She will be waiting in Texas to meet her little boy again. If I don't fix things with Jasper and I, she has told me that I can forget about sex of any kind for another ten years and to expect another beating. That's how long it took her to forgive me, ten years, ten years of begging and pleading for forgivness. That is how long it took her to understand that it all had to be this way for him so that he would be strong enough to face what's to come.

Bethany Whitlock is not a woman to mess with. Jasper may have gotten his devious mind form here side of the gene pool. It was best that I had a little chat with the twisted twins. Sometimes Bethany just can't see past people doing the slightest bit of harm to her baby boy, so to say that she has plans to scratch Alices' eyes out and dismember her and Edward, would be putting it nicely. See, the thing is that yes, they had both done wrong, they had lied and manipulated. They had deceived for their own selfish greed. Problem is, what they have done does not deserve death or abandonment. They are both young and were changed way too soon. Neither of them is maturely minded. They are both very spoilt and are used to getting what they want, not going to happen anymore.

As soon as Bella, Jasper, Peter and Char left, I numbed the two in the bubble because Bellas' powers would drop. They could still hear through the numbing but that was it, they couldn't use their gifts nor could they move or talk thankfully. I waited patiently for the Cullen family to leave, which was only ten minutes after Jasper and the others left. I knew from Edwards' and Alices' thoughts and feelings that they were enraged and confused by what little they had heard and from what they had seen go on between Jasper and Bella. Unfortunately I was given orders by my father that I cannot use violence for these two, and trust me I wanted too. I could hear Alice wanting to harm Bella. Bella is precious to me, she is my best friend, my daughter in-law and she holds a huge chunk of my heart. So, to hear the things Alice is thinking was trying my patience a great deal. What pissed me of and made me break my orders were Edwards' thoughts and feelings toward my son. I was tame by slapping Jasper with my wings; that would not have hurt him at all. It just irritated him and snapped him out of his internal debate with his alter ego. My boy makes me laugh.

With Edward however, I back handed him in the mouth. I know what you're thinking, that that would not hurt him because he's a vampire. Wrong, Aches pack a mighty sting when we want or need to. I am the head of the enlightened army and with that comes my extra strength. We each have our gifts and mine are strength and empathy. I am very strategic, fighting is what I do. I was the one who defeated Lucifer in the battle above and forced him to his pit. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me especially when it comes to those I love. Edward felt pain even through the numbing, he coward from me as he saw the fury in my eyes. If he had been human I'm sure he's have cacked himself when he heard the tanner of my voice.

"**LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU NOW EDWARD MASON, NONE OF WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN THINKING WILL COME TO BE. YOU WILL NOT HARM JASPER NOR WILL YOU INTERFERE WITH HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH BELLA. YOU TWO HAVE A HECK OF A LOT TO LEARN AND YOUR LESSONS WILL BE STARTING SOON. NOW I WILL ALLOW YOU TO MOVE AND TALK BUT TRY ANYTHING AND YOU WILL REGRET IT."**

"**Who are you and what is going on?"**

"**Well Alice, I am Arch Angel Michael and what is going on will take a long time to explain, too long. I will tell you that your game is over as of now. Neither of you will be in contact with anyone except for the Watchers that have been assigned to make sure that you both stay here. You will also be meeting with Acacia your lecturer while you are both punished for your wrong doings."**

"**But we haven't do…"**

"**DON'T PUSH EDWARD. Don't you dare try lying to me? Your game ends now. Bella is not your precious little girl, she never was. She isn't even human Edward, she is a fallen angel sent here to watch over and guard my son, Jasper. Bella is older than you and she knows everything that the pair of you have done as does Jasper. Oh, and Alice he was leaving your ass tonight and taking Bella with him. That was his choice so you can't go blaming Bella for him leaving you. You both knew that Bella was Jaspers' mate, what you didn't know is that they are so much more than that. Nothing either of you plan will ever separate them, so don't waste your time."**

"**What's going to happen to us?**

"**If it were up to me Alice, I'd have you both sent to the pits of hell. The way you belittled my son, the way you tried to train him like he was a pound puppy and mould him to be what you wanted, is not only disturbing but also disgusting. The same goes for you Edward, how dare you treat a girl the way you had Bella. Truly your mother taught you better than that. You will both be on house arrest and all privileges will be taken from you. And I mean all. I strongly suggest that you not try to escape the house as it is protected with an electrified force field but if you do try please wait till I can watch. Blood bags are going to be supplied and yes, it is human blood. I will not have you feeding on innocent animals any longer."**

"**We can't feed from humans, what kind of angel are you that you would want us to feed from humans. This is bullshit. Gods angels would never condone us feeding from innocent humans."**

"**Edward, you are a naive stupid boy. First of all, Gods do not have angels. The Creator has angels and vampires were created for a purpose. I never said that I condone you feeding from innocent humans; I said you will no longer feed from innocent animals. You will be supplied with blood bags until you have learned the error of your ways and after such time you will then be feeding from criminals, rapist, murderers and drug traffickers. Now I must be going, I need to have a chat with my son and daughter in-law. Don't try to leave. All of your personal belongings apart from your clothes have been taken and will be retuned when I deem it. But I do tend to cower to Jaspers' mother, my beloved quite a bit, so you could be here for some time. She is mighty peeved about the way you have both treated her son and her daughter in-law."**

With that said I flapped my wings and joined Jasper and Bella and ended up in the back seat of his car, scaring the crap out him.

**Jaspers' pov**

"**Jesus fuckin' Christ, can't ya wear a bell or somethin'."**

"**I think it would clash with my attire son."**

"**It's Jasper."**

'**Sorry, Jasper."**

"**What's with the dress anyhow?"**

"**I didn't exactly have a chance to change before receiving permission to descend; it was very a last minute decision." **

"**So, are ya goin' to be in that get up the entire time ya here? I don't fancy tellin' people that my father wears a fuckin' dress." **

He probably hangs with RuPaul on weekends. Wonder if they sing and dance to `it's rainin' men'. They could both do it on the float at the madi gras.

"**Jasper, I understand that you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I didn't want to abandon you or mother, I didn't have a choice. I have and do love you with all I am, I left for you."**

Wow, round of fuckin' applause to him for the daddy speech of the year.

"**I'm sure all dead beat dads would love to use that excuse too."**

"**Damn it Jasper, if I had stayed you and your mother would have been hunted and tortured. They would have killed Bethany and kept you alive but only to serve them. I know your life has been hard, I know what you've suffered and I am sorry. I tried to do what I could to lessen the harshness of your suffering but I could not prevent it all. I couldn't protect you from it all. I prayed and begged to. I could not interfere with your fate, you had to walk your own path, choices; had to be made by you and you alone."**

My mama and this dress wearin, wing sproutin' tosser get their jiggy on and fate dealt me shit for the deed they did.

"**So my fate was to be fucked up by Maria? God just decided to fuckin' punish me, cause ya couldn't keep it in ya fuckin' pants. Is that what ya tryin' to tell me, daddy?"**

"**No, it was your fate. The Creator, my father is not a god. Gods are lower level than him and my fellow Archs and I. there are many gods but only one Creator and he does not decide ones fate. The paths are in place already once a soul is born, from the moment your heart starts to beat in your mother's womb. The path is there but it has many directions that can be walked. Each direction is a choice; and only that soul can make the choice in which direction he or she chooses to take. Yours was set to become a vampire no matter what direction you took. It was only after you were changed that your paths and choices made would alter the outcome of how your life would be."**

Well ain't that like a jab in the ass. Fate was out to fuck me before I was a fully cooked bun in the oven.

"**I think I get it. The map was always leading to a town called Vampville no matter what direction I took and once I arrived at Vampville, the map expanded with many roads in different directions. Each path was a choice and dependin' on the one I took, had a different outcome for my life. Is Fate controlled by anyone, a fate fairy, fuckin' angel or god of some kind? Seriously; cause I'd like the chance to kick it's fuckin' ass."**

"**You and me both; unfortunately, no, there are no fate fairies. I wish there was. Jasper, it was beyond painful for me to leave you and Bethany. I had to watch you grow and become the man you are today from a distance. Never being able to hold you in my arms and comfort you like I wanted to so many times. I am so proud of you, so is your mother. I did everything I could, to keep you as safe as I could."**

Fuck until know I'd never given it too much thought of what my mama would think of the atrocities I have committed. For fuck sake, Bella has witnessed that shit too, how the fuck can that beautiful creature stand to look at me?

"**Jasper, Bella will never hold what you had to do against you. She loves you so much; there is nothing you could do to change her love for you. If you had taken a different path than you had when we sent in Peter and Char, Bella would have followed you into the dark. She would have gladly suffered in the devils dominion alongside you. Don't doubt her. It is the bond you two share that gives hope to the light."**

Fuckin' mind readers, I had enough of that shit with Edward.

"**I'm sorry Jasper but my mind is linked with yours when we are close."**

"**Is it like that with everyone else you are near?"**

"**No, it's just you."**

"**Ya mentioned my mama, like ya still see her. Does she know what happened to me when I went missin'?"**

"**She does. You have no need to worry Jasper."**

"**Easy for ya to say; I have murdered countless numbers of innocent people. I loved my mama and only ever wanted her to be proud of me, which was one of the reasons I enlisted in the war."**

"**She is proud of you Jasper." **

"**I doubt it, she was always sayin' stuff like do on to others what ya would have done to ya'self. She was a kind, lovin' and selfless woman. And she'd be rollin' in her grave at how I've treated people."**

"**You're wrong. She is proud because you walked away. She was never angry with you, with me yes but never at you Jasper."**

I continued to drive in silence; I had a crap load of shit goin' on in my head to sift through. I could barely fuckin' comprehend how an Arch angel, was supposedly my father. I am a beast, a fuckin' monster. I am constantly at war with the animal within tryin' to break free. My pa was a harsh man, he gave me the boot in the backside when needed but I knew he loved me. Now, to find out that the man I thought was my pa for one hundred and fifty odd years is not my real pa, I am fuckin' crushed that my mama never told me the truth.

I can't deny the resemblance that I have to Michael. I have his hair colour and I think I had the same shade of green in my eyes when I was human. I have many of his facial features as well as his build. I don't think pa was as tall as I am and he had black hair from what I can remember and mama had blonde hair but it was nearly white. This is fucked, I can't really deny that he is my father but I am not ready to just except this shit. He is right I do have the right to be fuckin' pissed.

Bella had slept peacefully through the night. I had driven most of the way to Texas, we still had another four hours to go but it was now early mornin' and the sun was risin'. I wanted to know what my angel would like for breakfast so it was time to wake her.

**Chars' pov**

I wasn't bloody stupid; I knew to keep my trap shut. There was no way I wanted to feel the wrath of Major, I could see the aura between the two of them and when Major found out that B had died for him well, his aura showed anger I hadn't seen from him since our time with Maria. When he was told bout her goin' to hell for him, I saw fury like never before. I thought that I would lose my Peter when Major had him in his grasp. I could have fuckin' kissed B's feet for steppin' in when she did. Michael showin' up was a huge surprise; he hasn't descended for a century and a half. For him to show up here and still dressed in his formals, means somethin' big is goin' to happen or somethin' is comin'. I just hope B is changed first. If she dies again we will all lose her for good, I love her like a sister and can't let that happen. It nearly killed me last time; we had no idea if we'd ever see her again. Her last message she broadcast to us was her cries to keep Jasper safe, then nothin'. We heard nothin for fifty years. When we heard her newborn cries, my god my unbeatin' heart jumped with elation that my sister was alive. We all heard it at the same time and new it was her, it was her timbre, her beautiful baby cries.

None of knew what happened to her, she would ignore any and all enquiries bout it. I guess we fuckin' know now, huh. How the fuck did she get away? What did they do to her? They are evil bastards and I fear what they have done to her but fuck, if there was any one that could survive the kind of shit that they are capable it would be B. I don't know anyone as headstrong or as damn stubborn as her.

Peter and I flew out the door straight after Jasper and B, I didn't want to get stuck travellin' with the Cullens. I don't mind Esme or Emmett and Rose but after seein' Carlisle and hearin' the shit that spewed from his trap, I now view him as no better than the two spoilt brats. In a sense it is Carlisle fault that they are the way they are. He allowed them to run a coven that he was supposed to be leadin'. He gave them the inch and let them have the extra mile they needed to weave their web of lies. Those two are like little bugs that I'd like to squish, they're just a little problem on our radar but they could have caused a lot more of a problem for all of us if things had gone in their favour last night. I knew that Jasper loved B, he just didn't know why. He had called us to arrange for B to have a room with us. He couldn't stand how Edward was with her and fully planned to kidnap her, I thought it was adorable when he called. He was so stressed and practically begged us to let her stay explainin' that she was human, that under no circumstances were we to take a bite. He was a ramblin' mess. Tellin' us that he was kidnappin' her whether she wanted it or not cause Edward was only usin' her and he was too controllin'. Jasper could feel how miserable B was with Edward and he couldn't just stand by and let her be a toy for Edward, she was too good for him. Jasper hadn't let Peter or I get a word in edge wise, he just kept up his rambles while Peter and I were tryin' not to laugh at how cute the Major sounded all stressed and confused as to why he cared so much for a `human'. I wanted nothin' more than to just blurt it all out and let him know exactly why this `human' was so significant to him. I wanted to so badly tell him everythin'. Of course we still had to be patient and let it all play out. Peter got his tingly vibes tellin' him that Alice and Edward were plannin' to fuck Jasper over and B was goin' to be hurt in the process so we jumped in the car and took off to Forks. If all else failed at least Peter and I knew that we would be returnin' with Jasper and B but we couldn't allow B to get harmed, it is her last life; I could not let my sisters soul cease to exist. I was pleased with how it all worked out between Jasper and B. It has been a long time comin'. They truly are a perfect pair, both leaders and both feared among our kinds. Jasper is the feared Major Whitlock of the southern vampire wars and B is feared and respected among the fallen, she is fierce in battle and will stop at nothin' to defend and protect her Armoured, especially Jasper.

B has fought in many fights and she fought in the wars above; she was there fighting side by side with Michael when Lucifer started the battles, he wanted to challenge the Creator and overtake him. How stupid can ya be? He is the Creator, he doesn't demand for us to follow him. It has always been our choice, it's always been our free will. We have always had the freedom to choose to love him and follow his lead in righteousness. We were never made slaves to him, he has always loved and us and treated us as his precious children. We may not see him but we know he is with us and will do what he can to help us when needed. I may not know what he looks like but I don't need to, I see all the beautiful thin's he created and I see how he wanted only the best for everyone. Sure some of it didn't turn out good but that's were balance comes into it. Good VS evil, The Yin and the Yan, Black and white and then the shades of grey. Fate also plays a huge part, no one controls Fate; fate just is. No one can control where our fate will lead us, all we can do is hope that we make the right choices.

We had to step in with Jasper when he was with Maria but it was his choice to leave, we could lead him to the water but couldn't make him drink it so to speak. We couldn't give him the details to sway him our way, he had to make his own choices in whether to live a life of light or dark; thank the Lord he followed the lighter path, we'd have been royally fucked if he hadn't.

**A/N**- Okay so let me have it, tell me what you all thought. Next chapter they will be arriving home and there is a few surprises for Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****- **Hey, thank you all so much for all of your reviews, alerts and fav listings. I love hearing how you guys enjoy reading my stories and it makes me all stupid and giddy.

I have put up a poll to see what you guys think; I am having trouble with the writing of Ya or yah for the southern accent instead or you and your. It just doesn't feel right and has been bugging me for some time now and I have had a couple of reviewers say that it can be distracting when reading. So check out the poll and vote for me please.

Miss S Meyer owns the lot.

**The Last Mission **

_Chapter five_

_When life grabs you by the proverbial balls, do you scream or fight back and release the pressure? _

***Bellas' pov***

Jasper gently nudged me awake as we pulled up at a pancake shack for breakfast. I was dyin' for a pee, my bladder felt like it was `bout to bust. I made it to the rest room and sat to do my business with an audible sigh of sweet relief. Really can't wait to be a vampire; no more nasty human needs. I finished up and washed my hands and rinsed off my face to freshen up as best I could for a roadside pit stop. I made my way out to meet with everyone else; the tension was as thick as Paris Hilton. Jasper looked like he couldn't decide who to throw a match at; it looked to be a draw for the lead between Carlisle and Michael, Peter comin' in just behind them with Char followin' in fourth place. Oh, happy days. If only it was a day at the races, I'd be putting my dollars down for the tri-fecta. Carlisle had a face that looked like he'd been suckin' on a lemon; sour and sulky, well fuck him. He can kiss my enlightened ass for all I care; he can sit there on his pedestal and look down at us for ruinin' his great delusion of his propriety. I knew I was nothin' to him, just like Jasper. We were just there to look pretty and make the picture of his family look perfect. As long as his two favourites were happy he doesn't give two shits for everyone else. Sure he loves Esme but he'd still take Edward and Alices' side in any decision made even if it meant he'd be sacrificin' Esmes' happiness, fuckin' asshole. Michael looked saddened even if he was puttin' up a confident front; he knows that I am pissed at him and that Jasper isn't takin' too kindly to the whole daddy issue. I made my way to Jasper who already had a plate of pancakes and fruit for me with a malt milkshake, fuckin' delicious. Okay so maybe there are a few perks to bein' human. I sat down and took Jaspers' hand.

"**Jasper, it could be worse. It could have been Darth Vader. I then did my best impression and said `Jasper, I am your father' as Darth. At least Michael isn't evil and twisted babe."**

"**You're a nut Bella. I just need time for it to sink in. I respected the man I always believed to be my pa, you know. It's a bit of a shock to find out he's not and it was all a lie, that my mama knew and kept it from me. Fuck, even my pa knew. I guess it really doesn't matter in the long run, I don't remember too much of him. I just know that he was a good man and that I loved and respected him."**

"**That doesn't change Jasper. No matter whether he was your biological dad or not, he still raised you like his own. He was the one who taught you how to fish and ride a horse. He loved like any father would love a son. I know that Michael loves you too. I don't think that he would have had the choice to leave. I know Michael, Jasper and as pissed as I am at him for my own reasons; I know he would never have left if he had a choice and it would have been for the safety of y`all that he left and ordered me to watch over you."**

"**Yeah he said somethin' like that. Eat up baby so we can hit the road again."**

"**It will all work out Jasper. Just give him a chance, he is such a great guy; he is loyal, fiercely protective of those he loves. The both of you are so much alike, I'm surprised I didn't connect the dots."**

"_You are right Bella. Jasper is a lot like me. I don't think anyone would have connected the dots though. No one would have thought of an Arch fathering a child. We didn't even know it was possible_. _I am sorry I had to hide the truth. It was only kept a secret for safety reasons. I love him and I am so proud of him, if I was allowed I'd have told the world of my son but I couldn't Bella."_

"_Not even me Michael? I am your best friend. I have fought by your side so many times. You know I would never betray your trust in me."_

"_I couldn't take any chances Bella, not with Jasper."_

This whole conversation was silent to the others but his words cut. It fuckin' hurt. After everythin' I'd been through with him. I walked through the pits of hell to keep Jasper and everyone else safe and this is my reward for my love, loyalty and friendship. For fuck sake I love that prick nearly the same amount as I love his son and he fuckin' just tells me he couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Michael knows every detail of my life, my greatest fears and deepest loves. It was always him and me, we stuck together, had each others' backs no matter what. To think that he thought I'd betray that trust and risk Jaspers' life; he should have just ripped my heat from my fuckin' chest, I'm sure it would have hurt less.

"**Bella, no…"**

"**Save it Michael. I get it."**

"**No you don't Bella. That's not how I meant it."**

"**What did you say to her you bastard?"**

"**Jasper, I was trying to explain that I couldn't tell her about you. Bella, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."**

"**Yeah I get it Michael; you just didn't trust me, thought I'd betray the biggest secret and risk his life if I knew. Even after all that we've been through, you thought I'd betray your trust."**

"**No, I didn't. You know I trust you Bella. I trust you with my life…"**

"**But not your sons life; and doesn't that have a lot of worth when you can't fuckin' die Michael, thanks for your confidence in me."**

I'd had enough; I was on the verge of tears and couldn't take this shit. I got up and dumped my food in the trash, walked my sorry ass out to the car only to find it locked, which was my breakin' point. All the frustration fell in the form of stupid traitor tears, another con in the human benefits list. As my stupid human tear ducts leaked I felt a strong lovin' arm wrap round my waist while the other spun me round to press my head to the chest of the glorious body attached to said arms. I felt myself cocooned with peace, love and comfort. While my soul-synch purred and flooded me with what he knew would make me feel better; the perfect combination needed for contentment.

"**Angel, baby, we will get through all this shit. I know he means a lot to you and he has hurt you but as a very wise and beautiful gal once told me, he wouldn't have done it if he was given the choice. As much as I really truly don't wish to defend him right now, I think, no, I know he is bein' honest with you Bella. He hates that he has caused this pain and he's terrified of losin' the friendship between you both. He loves you so much, he's hurtin' too."**

"**Jas, I have been through so much with him. I don't want to lose him and it won't come to that; I am just so hurt that he didn't trust me after everythin' I have done. I have been beaten to death literally and more; I never gave any information up to them bastards and I still wasn't trusted, not just by him but above him too. I have given my all for this bloody cause. I fuckin' fell for the Creator. I gave my wings for them. I chose this life of pain and fuckin' death for the greater good, for them. I am so hurt Jas that they don't trust that I'd never betray em. If what I have been through is not enough; I just don't have any more to give, what more can I do? I have bled more blood and shed more skin than anyone and I'd walk through hell time and time again to keep that evil prick from getting' his claws into you. I just don't know what else I have to do for them to trust me."**

"**Nothin', you ain't gotta do nothin' angel. I will not have you sufferin' anymore. Now that we're together, it's my job to be protector. I will not let you sacrifice anythin' for anyone anymore Bella. I don't know why this Creator wouldn't allow Michael to tell you `bout me bein' his son but he's a fool if it was `bout trust or faith in you baby. Michael does trust you with all that he is; and it's killin' him that he's hurt you."**

"**I'm sorry I lost it Jasper. I'll be okay; I just let it all get to me. I have waited so long to have my arms round you and this is how I act, like a big sook. I'm sorry babe."**

"**Don't be, I'm not sorry. I love holdin' you and knowin' that I can bring some comfort to my gal. I wish that I could take all the hurt away and that we could just be us with none this crap that's comin' but I'll take any chance I can to have you in my arms my gorgeous gal. Now how `bout we hit the road, if I do recall you said I have a surprise comin'."**

"**That you do. C'mon lets go."**

***Michaels' pov* **

Bloody hell, I should have just kept my mouth shut. No matter what I say Bella is not going to forgive me for not telling her about Jasper. I don't even know why I couldn't tell her. Gabriel and I fought to be able to tell her, especially when we found out they are soul-synchs but Father just wouldn't budge. It is imposable for me to go against his word when it is a mission order. I absolutely had no choice but to keep the truth from her. Yet I still hate myself for causing her pain, I know deep down I had no choice but I still hurt her. That woman deserves the world for all she has been through and I only know what she has allowed us to know. Her time spent below, I have no clue what she suffered but I can only imagine that it involved pain and torture beyond believe.

I will make it up to her; if I have to fall to make it up to her I will. I would give my wings for Bella, as she had done for me and our cause. I will not allow her to suffer any further. I know it will take her time to forgive me for the hurt she feels from me keeping the truth from her and I will be patient with her but I will not give up on our friendship.

It is hard for me to not be pissed at father for the rift between Bella and I. I am warring with myself, there has got to be a reason for why he made me keep this silent. Still, I can't help but want to go give him a piece of my mind for this. Has she not hurt enough for all of us? I know he has faith in her and I know he loves and trusts her fully so I can only believe there has to be some reason for the silence till now, why now? Why am I permitted to reveal the truth now yet not when I found out I was to be a father or even when we knew they were soul-synchs? I needed answers; I couldn't stand by without all the information. If there is a reason behind the silence, I need to know what it is.

_-Gabriel, Gabe. You best be answering me-_

_-Yes Michael?-_

_-Spill it brother, why did I have to hide that Jasper is my son from Bella? There has to be more of a reason that I have yet to be told, lord knows this can't be lack of faith in her.-_

_-No, it most certainly is not lack of faith in her at all. Brother I am not permitted to advise you or anyone else of the why, all I can say is that it would have altered the path that is to be for Jasper and Bells. I can't tell you either, for the same reason.-_

_-This is bullshit Gabe, do you have any idea how much she is hurting by this. She is bloody heartbroken. She thinks that I don't trust her; after everything Bells has done and been through for all of us, this is just unbelievable. I am so pissed right now. I have gutted the woman that has meant as much to me as Bethany, the woman that has sacrificed her life for me and my son time after time. Gabe she fell and gave up her wings for me, for this. If any of us deserve the whole story; all the secrets and hidden truths, it is Bella. I will not see her suffer further. Brother, you had better let father know that I will walk away from it all and give my wings if need be, I will not see her suffer anymore. She is done sacrificing.-_

_-Don't shoot the messenger Michael. I have my orders just as you have yours brother-_

_-What good is a messenger if he doesn't tell you shit?-_

_-Be patient Michael, Bells will forgive you. If we do not interfere with the path, all will be well. I will speak with Bells and ease her heartache brother. I have also been instructed that her vampirism is to be postponed. We will have more guards and watchers surrounding you all in the interim and re-enforcements will be here when and if a battle should come to pass-_

With that Gabriel was silent to me. I was now even more frustrated than before and could think of only one soul that could offer me solace. Then again, she may gut me when she hears the crud that is going on between Bella, Jasper and I. she's probably already got a shiv sharpened. Thank the heavens I can't die.

***Bethanys' pov***

It has been so long since I was able to hold my baby in my arms and my nerves were fried. I missed Jasper so much and couldn't wait to hug him with all my might. I was heartbroken the last time I had my arms round my boy, havin' to watch him go off to war. No mama ever wants to see their son walk into battle but there was no changin' his mind. He was so brave and courageous. His last words as he looked into my tear filled eyes kept me from draggin' him back in the house and tyin' him down to a chair to stop him from goin' off and getting' killed; he told me- mama, I got do this. I'm not a little boy anymore mama. I got a beautiful mama and my brothers and sisters to watch out for now. It's my job now since pa passed. I will go fight the Unions and make sure y`all stay safe. I'll be back mama; I love you too much not to return. - He kissed my cheek, mounted his horse and rode off to Galveston.

I carried on with my days over the next few months lookin' after my other babies. Jasper was the eldest of three. I met Michael and it was love at first site. I felt like he was my heart and soul and he was. We dated and the more I saw him, the more I fell in love. He was perfect. He asked me to marry him and immediately agreed to be his wife. Our weddin' was small just the preacher, my best friend Patrick Whitlock, Michael and I.

Patrick had bought and moved into the ranch next door. He and Michael got along like they were brothers. And would often take off down the river and fish while I stayed home and worked round the house. I found out I was with child just six weeks after we took our vows. Michael was shocked at first but was soon absolutely thrilled once his shock wore off. He had the biggest smile on his face and his hands instantly went to my belly. He talked every night to my belly until I was in my sixth month, Michael told me he received word that his father had requested that he speak with him immediately. I couldn't travel with him due to my delicate condition so he asked that Patrick watch over me and our unborn baby. Of course Patrick agreed and moved in to the spare room while Michael was away.

Four days later, I received word that Michael had been killed on his travels and robbed for his horse and belongin's. I was beyond devastated and was close to losin' the baby with all the stress. I was ordered to bed rest by the doctor and Patrick.

For the rest of my pregnancy, Patrick was by my side. He was my support and he helped me get through each day. I had no family as I was an only child and I had lost my mother to illness when I was young and my father died of heart failure just four years prior to me meetin' Michael. I inherited the family ranch and money.

I gave birth to my beautiful baby boy and named him Jasper Michael Whitlock. Patrick requested my hand in marriage while I was near the end of my pregnancy so that he could honour the promise he had made to Michael and take care of me and his son. Patrick was a good man and I loved him nearly as much as I did Michael. We had married when Jasper was just a few weeks old but Patrick understood I was still grievin' the loss of my first husband and he was grievin' the loss of the man he saw as his brother. It took us both years to actually love and live as husband and wife in the bedroom and when Jasper was five we found out I was with child again and gave birth to my second son Jonas Patrick Whitlock. I was blessed once again three years following the birth of Jonas with our baby girl Lily-Beth Marie Whitlock.

Jasper was loved and treated as if he were Patricks own flesh and blood, and Jasper never knew the truth. He loved Patrick and believed that he was his pa. Jasper followed Patrick everywhere and wanted to be just like him. I just didn't have the heart to tell him `bout Michael, it would have broke his heart to learn that Patrick wasn't his real father and I just didn't see any benefit in tellin' him the truth. I loved that both Jasper and Patrick had that father and son bond and didn't want to ruin it. When Patrick passed when Jasper was fifteen, he devastated but took on his duty as man of the house; he saw it as his responsibility to take over workin' the ranch just as his pa had taught him to do. When the war with the Unions came to Texas, Jasper was determined to join the Confederates and fight to keep us safe. Hearin' that my son was missin' in action near killed me and it was only the love from Jonas and Lily that kept me goin'.

When it was my time to leave the earth I was met by Michael and he explained who and what he was to me along with the truth `bout him dyin' and what Jasper had been through. I was ropable with Michael and wanted to beat the livin' day lights out of him let him heal and do it again. My baby had not gone missin' in action, he's been turned by that she devil and forced to fight in her army. I hated what he had suffered and decided I'd do all I could to save him. I was told by Michael that he had a team watchin' over him and that he would get outta her clutches and he did, only to end up with that lyin' little twit Alice. I have trained hard to be able to serve as a protector also known as a guardian. Now I will be seein' my boy very soon and stayin' with him till the Shits are dealt with and I will finally get to meet his soul-synch Bella.

Bella is well known for bein' fierce and ruthless. She is a known as the best of all Arel and that is why Michael had her guard over Jasper. I love that woman for all she has done for my boy and will forever be grateful to her.

Michael was suddenly in front of me lookin' quite sullen. It looks as though all had not gone as planned.

"**What happened? Are Jasper and Bella okay?"**

"**Physically yes they're fine. Jasper didn't take it so well but that was to be expected I guess. I have my work cut out for me with him and I will do all I can I swear Bethany; I will do everything I can to build a relationship with him. I wish it was easier and he took the news well but he is very reluctant to even give me an inch. He is hurt and angry with me and I think he feels that he would be betraying Patrick too if he was to form a bond with me. All I can do is give him the time he needs to process it all, be here for him and show him that I love him. Bella is pissed at me too. She is so hurt Bethany, I don't know how to fix things her. Gabriel is goin to talk with her to try to get her to understand I had no choice but I don't think she'll ever believe that I trust her above all. I fear this has caused a rift in our friendship that will take ages to repair, if ever."**

"**Give it time my love. From what I know of Bella, she is most forgivin' and reasonable. Once she has all the details she will come round."**

"**I hope so. I had a chat with Gabe and we aren't being told everything Bethany. I don't know what it is but Gabe said that we have to postpone Bellas' change and that re-enforcements will be sent. I can't have either of them suffer anymore. Bella and Jasper have had to sacrifice and have suffered too much already. I threatened to fall and give my wings if it comes down to it I will."**

"**You will do no such thin' Michael. What good will it do if you were to do that? We'd have to protect you instead of havin' you here to help protect. You are more help with your wings, now stop bein' so dramatic. All will come to light soon enough I am sure."**

I knew for a fact it would and that's why I was here, to guard my charge.

***Jaspers' pov* **

We jumped in the car with Bell takin' the driver's seat. We'd been cruisin' along for an hour when I felt extreme excitement from my angel. She remained silent yet her facial expressions would change rapidly along with her emotions; I was startin' to worry `bout her mental stability, not for the first time. It was then I remembered the last time I had considered her mental status was when she was chattin' with Michael. I must've been lookin' at her with some fucked up expression on my face cause she quirked a perfectly manicured brow at me in question to my facial illustrations.

"**Your emotions are jumpin' from one to the next so rapidly and your facial expressions too. I was concerned with your…um, cerebral functionin' for a moment there but then I recalled that just before Michael showed up flutterin' his poofter proud worthy wings in my face, you were feelin' actin' similar to how you are now. So, I'm goin' to take a wild guess and say that you gotta feathery fucker here with us?"**

"**That is correct. Thanks so much for your concern with my cerebral rational but I assure you babe that if I had issues with my psychological state you'd be one of the first to know. Plus, if there were ever a time to be disturbed by my minds capacity to handle the shit-tastic-typhoons that seem to blow my way, that would've been back when you were turned by that Mexi-cunt Maria. Gabriel was just tryin' to persuade to take it easy on your pa, pop, father, daddy dearest. Apparently all three of you seem to be in agreement that he was bound by silence."**

"**Okay miss narky, I give. I get that your pissed baby but can you tone down the bitch a bit? I'm goin' to feel like a real fuck knuckle sayin' this to what feels like thin air; but, hi Gabriel. As you know I'm Jasper, nice to sorta meet ya, I guess. I'd feel better if I could see you, it's makin' me a bit skeevish havin' you here and not bein' able to sense you."**

"**Sorry about that kid. Better now? Don't even think about picking on my feathers young Jasper or I'll start on how you in all your man-ish glory can sparkle like the prettiest little girl on that Mardi gras float with Ru-paul and your father."**

"**Fair enough, just don't go flapin' em in my face like Michael did and we'll have no problems. What did you say to piss my gal off so bad? Before you showed up she was content."**

"**I was telling Bells how Michael was bound by silence and even if though he wanted to share that you are his son with her, he was bound and quite literally unable to utter a word to anyone of the truth and for good reasons. One of which Bella, is Aro."**

"**Gabriel, you know his gift doesn't work on me."**

"**Bells, we only know that it doesn't work once you have reached the eighteenth year and your gifts start to surface. It was never tested any earlier than that. Besides, who's to say that someone else couldn't have come along with the ability to break through shields? Is it a chance that you yourself would have taken had you been the head decider in Jaspers' protection and keep in mind Bells, that it is bigger than just Jaspers' safety. There are things unknown that have yet to come to pass. Paths have yet to be set."**

"**Will you stop with all this cryptic shit Gabe? Just tell me what the fuck is goin' on."**

"**No can do sorry Bells. All I can tell you is that your change is to be postponed but you will have no issues with safety for either of you, re-enforcements have been sent. You and Jasper are now top priority."**

"**Why what aren't you tellin' us? Is trouble comin' soon?"**

"**No young Jasper. Trouble, has had a setback in their plans and will take some time to get their affairs in order to be able to cause us any hassles and they are being watched."**

"**Us, are you stayin' too Gabe?"**

"**Affirmative; See, father wishes to give the two of you a short reprieve from duties. He wants you to relax, you have sacrificed much and he wishes for you to enjoy yourselves and get acquainted better with each other."**

"**Is that his way off polite way of givin' his blessin' to get jiggy wit it, doin' the bump and grind?"**

"**Yes, okay. He knows that once the divine union takes place Jasper will be alert to the presence of other males and you will both need some time to adjust. We will still be close but he will attack any male that he sees as a risk to you. We don't wish to put further stress on either of you so we decided to set you up in your own quarters for a honeymoon of sorts."**

"**Honeymoon? I haven't even asked for her hand yet Gabriel."**

"**That is human custom young Jasper. Do you require paper to tell you that Bells is your all? I think not. To all of the enlightened it is the divine union with ones soul-synch that solidifies matrimony. It isn't about labels of husband or wife; the exchange of rings is unnecessary when you are giving your all to one another. None of that is important when you synch; you will know without doubt that she will forever be one with you and you her."**

"**I'm not an enlightened one but I have no concerns or objections to this custom but I'd still like to take our vows in front of others. I want everyone to see what we mean to each other."**

"**Young Jasper, you are enlightened; you are half angel. I am sure that we will have no trouble arranging what you will require for this ceremony and I am willing to bless the union and ordain it as a holy union for you. It would be my honour as your uncle young Jasper."**

"**Umm hello, I am right here and is it not a human custom to bloody well ask the woman in question for her hand in marriage? Jesus."**

"**Sure it is, consider that as me askin' for your fathers blessin'."**

**A/N- **Well, that my friends was chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know.

Thanks

Lauren


End file.
